The present invention relates to an improved package for providing simultaneous and continuous delivery of liquids from individual containers stored within the package. The invention also provides novel supporting means for the overall package structure in which the supporting means are also adapted to provide the required mechanical force for unsealing the individual liquid containers housed within the package.
Methods and apparatus for storing and dispensing liquid from individual containers are well-known to the prior art. However, each of the known devices exhibits certain notable drawbacks. In particular, the liquid holding containers are initially positioned in an inverted position and liquid is discharged therefrom due to gravitational forces immediately after the containers are unsealed. Examples of this type of prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,219; 3,940,018; 4,197,942; and 4,557,399. Accordingly, such devices may not be readily transported once the liquid holding containers have been unsealed. Additionally, the known prior art discloses no portable systems which may be easily transported to and supported from different locations of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for continuous and simultaneous delivery of liquid from individual containers in a portable package which such liquid delivery may be deferred even after the individual containers have been punctured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such method and apparatus including supporting means for the portable package by which the package may be readily transported from one location to another and readily mounted to a desired position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus in which the aforementioned supporting means also cooperate with the package structure to provide the required mechanical force for puncturing or unsealing the individual liquid holding containers when continuous delivery of the liquid is required.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.